zenescopeentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Esmeralda
Origin: Hundreds of years ago, Esmeralda was a normal mortal in the realm of Myst until she came across a male Nymph while bathing in the lake. The two fell in love, got married and had two children. While her husbad tends to "travel" quite a bit, she doesn't mind since they have such a happy and stable life together. Eventually this takes a tragic turn when Esmeralda discovers that her children are missing only to find out that a mysterious woman drown them. She reveals herself to be Venus and that she was (and still is) married to Esmeralda's husband. In revenge, she uses to her magic to destroy Esmerald's beauty by turning her into monster with the bottom half of an octopus. As well as cursing her to not only be unable to hurt her (Venus), but spread misery to everyone around her. Broken by the curse, murder of her children and her unfaithful husband, she kills him and goes on with her new life. Grimm Fairy Tales #26 to 27 Esmeralda appears as a character in Belinda's book, taking the role of the Sea Witch in a version of "The Little Mermaid." She plays the same role in the book by offering to transform the mermaid into a human if she sacrifices her voice. In the twenty-seventh issue she comes to collect the mermaid after she decides to not exploit the loophole in their deal by killing the prince. Not wanting to go down without a fight, the mermaid slashes her face with a magical dagger that disgifures Esmeralda. In rage, Esmeralda tears the mermaid in half and seen wearing her upper half when later talking another young mermaid. Grimm Fairy Tales: Myths & Legends #8 to 11 Esmeralda plays the role of the antagonist in "The Little Mermaid" arc as she tries to get a young woman named Erica on her side. Her apperances start out small (one page in the eigth issue) and then hints at her plan while talking to Samantha Darren where she refers to Samantha as a Falseblood (GFT:M&L #9). She meets up with Erica after she learns that he's a mermaid and transforms into a hideous sea monster and offers Erica her help. She shows Erica who her real parents are and offers her the chance to get back at everyone who betrayed her. After meeting Samantha a second time and telling Samantha her origin, she makes a deal with her enemy that if she spaces her life, she will tell her where Erica is. Reluctantly agreeing, both women make it to Erica as she is about to kill her boyfriend and family. When Samantha manages to talk Erica out of killing them, Esmeralda does the killing instead, activating the price Erica has to pay. Even though Erica did not fofill the killing part of her revege, the deal says nothing about anyone (Esmeralda) to do the job instead. Now that revenge has been done, Erica now belongs to her. Gallery